To Hell And Back
by unforgiven666
Summary: The time is WW2, Germany and Prussia learn the true meaning of their promises. Then a Wall...they meet again. Parings: GerxAus, GerxIta, PruxNeth, PruxSp, PruxHun, PruxCan  hints . Gill-centric.  Status: Dead. Never gonna continue this one. I might consider rewriting it one day when I feel up to writing a long series but don't expect it anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE (the prelude)**

**By unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

1933

**Dear Diary of Awesomeness,**

Today, was an interesting day. It's been a year after the Preußenschlag and over 15 years since the awesomeness of the German Empire. Kesessese~ Germany, my little brother was so cute then, ja? Not yet a Man, but acting like one… so cute

Anyway on the topic of Ludwig, he and I had the most interesting of things happen to me today...

_"Brother." Ludwig calls to me._

_"Ja?" I say grinning at him. He toss a sword at me. " Now?"_

_"Ja, Brother. I will beat you." Ludwig going into the standard fighting stance. The stance I showed him many years ago._

_"I look forward to it." I move to the same stance. "Come then, Fatherland. Face the Prussian awesomeness"_

_Ludwig attacks with a fierceness I've never seen before. "If I win, you will become One with Germany."_

_"We will see, ja?"_

So…my awesomeness lost and I've become one with Germany.

My brother.

Honestly, there is no one I'd rather become One with. I'm proud I was able to raise such a great nation. Like how a student surpasses the Master.

Don't get me wrong. I'd prefer to be Prussia (Free state, Kingdom, Duchy, it's all the same.) Not the German state of Prussia under Nazi rule. Or when we were the German Empire, otherwise known as Ludwig's teen years. That was the good years till that damn couple ruined everything, stupid war.

Anyway, like hell if I would let the awesome me be beaten by anyone other than the one I raised.

Ludwig, is just as awesome as me.

**Sincerely,**

**Gilbert the Awesome**

* * *

I'm so not going to make my Nanowrimo, so I decided to start editing and posting it. Hopefully, I will reach 50,00 words...EVENTUALLY! But here is the Prelude or Chapter one. It doesn't matte.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**By unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

**Date Unknown**

**Dear Diary,**

I hate this wall. I hate it hate it hate it hate it hate it! My brother, my GERMANY is on the other side but I cannot go to him. I cannot even see my other journals with our stories in them because ether all in Ludwig's house.

Not that Russia would let me see them.

Oh well. It was just a thought. At any rate the reason this topic was brought up is because of Estonia asking about the old saying. "To Hell and Back." Written across my back, a tattoo Ludwig and I share.

Since I'm in the mood for reminiscing I'm writing the story here. Got it? If not I'll still make you with my awesomeness. Anyway…

_Once upon a long time ago, When he was just what was Japan's word, a chibi!Germany he followed me onto a battlefield. I, in my awesome knight gear, was killing people along side my people. My sword glistened with blood as did my shoes. Killing the infidels, feeling the Prussian wrath._

_I didn't notice him there when I sliced the enemies head off. I didn't notice him when I soon became overpowered and blacked out._

_When I woke, blood stained the ground, and a fire crackled next to me. A small shadow sat on a log. "Ludwig?" I called._

_"Ja, Big brother" He said walking over to my side._

_"How are you? How did I get here?"_

_"I carried you."_

_"…Did you see?" I say softly. Like if I said it quietly enough my inner shout of 'he's to young to see THAT!' will reach God._

_"I did." He says softly, looking away from my eyes._

_"Ah." I look up at the stars. What could I say? He's young and innocent. He may be a Nation person but he is my Little Brother. Who I've done my best to protect till he's old enough to understand the cruelty of war._

_"Brother. " He said looking at me again with those big blue eyes of his. "Was that hell?"_

_"Nein, that wasn't" I say, as I sit up slowly. "That was war."_

_"War?"_

_"Ja. It's unavoidable when your an nation. In a way, it's like hell. It's filled with death, cruelty, tears, and blood." I said as if confessing for my sins._

_"If it is hell does that mean your alone? Cause I hate to be alone without you Brother, it be hell. I don't want this war thing. I don't want to be alone. " Ludwig rambles, tearing up a little._

_"Little Ludwig, I would never leave you alone in war. You are my cute little brother, ja? I'll follow you to hell and back." I said, as reaching out to him with my arms open. He moves into my arms and I rap them tightly around the little Germany._

_"I'll follow you too, Big Brother. " He mumbles. "I'll follow you to hell and back."_

_"It's a promise then, ja?"_

_"Ja."_

The tattoo came later on, when we were drunk one day I believe. I don't remember much about it.

**Sincerely,**

**Gilbert** "I'm still PRUSSIA DAMNIT!"

* * *

So now you know. Oh if I didn't mention it earlier, this is not in order. Sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**by unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

1937

**Dear Diary,**

_I'm finally in Spain, at Antonio's home. I took months but finally I'm here. And somehow we ended up having sex, my awesomeness did not expect that. It all started with…_

"Knock Knock"

"What is it, Brother?" Ludwig says looking up from the 'important' papers. Knowing for me to bug him this early in the morning means something is up.

"Did you hear about Spain?" I said tensely. Coughing up a little blood.

"Ja. Civil War, from what I've heard." Ludwig says. "You want to check up on him, ja?"

"Basically, unfortunately I need a official reason for going there with Further demanding we be on the leash and all." Leaders demanding Nation people to remain close is well not troubling, but usually we are able to move about our own land without the bodyguards hiding in the shadows.

"Ja…" Ludwig says, entering his 'thinking pose.' " How about I try to convince Leader we need to go and spread our ideals and since Spain is in civil war it be easier?"

"That sounds like a plan, Brother."

Five months later, I'm heading to Antonio's house with the SS driving the car. Ludwig staying behind to take care of the home front. I'm being sent for 'diplomatic' reasons or for some other meaningless dribble. The important thing here is I'm going to see my good friend Antonio and help him. Civil Wars are harsh to our kind.

We finally reach the house. Antonio's usual bright and beautiful red tomato's are left rotting in the tomato fields. His Italian, Romano, hasn't stopped by to help the hurt Spain with the harvest. It's not surprising really, Romano is the Italy representative that has to be with Mussolini. The government wants to show a united front and all. KInd of like how I'm here while Ludwig is with Hitler.

The SS guard opens the door and then salutes me. Display of power. Whatever, its not important right now. Standing with both feet on spanish land, I can feel the distress of the spanish people. Spain, Antonio must be really sick for me the be able to fell this in his land.

Turning to the SS still saluting me, " Go find a place to stay at. I'll be a couple of days."

"Sir!" He closes the door and drives off. I start on my way down the dirt road to the main house. My boots kicking dust into the air, dirty dirt. Yeah, dirty dirt, like no one has walked nor swept the dirt road in a long time. Not surprising but seriously usually people who really want to rule the country would go meet the damn nation.

Finally, I've reached the run down house. Door right open, I rush in. "Antonio? Antonio? You here? Antonio!" I shout running from room to room.

"Si… I'm in here, Gilbert." I hear a call from down the hall. It's Antonio, who doesn't sound like Antonio but a sick, weak cry from an old man on his death bed.

"Antonio!" I rush to the voice's origin. In the last room, I smell him before I can see him. The smell of blood, sweat, and tears. As I enter I see new red blood seeping out of his wounds, a bucket on the side of his bed, dry blood in there. His usually sun kissed tan has faded to a pale sickly once a tan color. His brown hair longer than his normal cut, his attached to his face. Weighted down by sweat, Antonio must not have the energy to take a shower.

He tried to sit up in bed to greet me. I quickly signal him to stop and helped him get comfortable in his bed. No words are spoken between us. Civil war is horrible to a Nation person, what can be said?

After pushing him back to bed. I walked to the Kitchen, intent on getting a rag to wipe the blood off his chest. The kitchen is a mess, blood everywhere, a knife sits on the counter and the conquistador axe is lays on the wood island. Blood stained coins next to it, from my guess it's Aztec gold, I don't recognize it as European. I turn toward the faucet I turn the knob, nothing.

Oh, well. I walk out the door to the well. Water, yay! I use the pulley system to get the water bucket with what looks like clean water. Turning to the open area next to the well, I make a clear dirt area to start a fire. I grab the firewood from the shed and start the fire. Grabbing the other supplies, I boil the water. While it boils, I pull another bucket of water. Grabbed the pot and poured the water over the water. I bring the pot of water to Spain's room. His tired green eyes watching me.

I go back to the kitchen look at the alcohol, I find some vodka? I'm not even going to ask. Rummaged through the bathroom for bandages. Back to the room.

I take the pot of warm water, dip a rag in it and start wiping his chest. Dry blood coming off, He hiss every time I pass over a wound.

"Pants off" I say to him. He raises an eyebrow but compiles. I move the rag over his legs, wiping the dried blood of them. Scars, go up and down his legs, lest there is no open wounds on them. A very good sign.

"Roll over." I commanded him. The Spaniard slowly turns over. I dip the rag in the water and run it along his back. Getting the blood stains off his back. I look toward his legs when I notice a cut on his ass.

"I didn't realize, our asses could sprout wounds, Tonio. Keseses~' I say jokingly.

"Si, it took me by surprise too." He says giggling a bit, careful not to jar his lungs. I wipe the blood off it quickly, moving the rag over the back of his legs.

"There at least your clean now." I said. "Now I'll take care of those wounds." I take a second rag and dipped it in the vodka, "This is going to sting."

"Si." Antonio's voice says still buried in the pillow.

I place the disinfectant rag on the ass wound. Antonio stiffens his hand grips the bed. After dabbing it a few more times to ensure its clean I help him pull his pants back on.

"Thank you Gilbert." Antonio says turning around on the bed to face me.

"No problem." I say grinning. "Wouldn't want Francis to help you with your ass wound now would I"

"Si, that would be bad." Antonio smiles at me as he talks.

"Time for your chest now and arms." I say bringing the rag to his chest. He hisses again. "Big baby." I say blowing his wounds lightly so it hurt less for my friend.

"Si." Antonio said bringing his hands to my shoulders. "But if being a big baby means I have you blow me then I'm not complaining."

I blush, when did Antonio turn into Francis! 'Heh, pervert."

"That's Francis." We both laugh. "I'm the country of Passion, not love. Let me repay you." He says pulling my face toward his.

_And a hours later, I'm here writing in my diary of awesomeness next to a Spanish mannnnn_

_I just yawned, sleeping time for me._

**Sincerely,**

**Gilbert**

**

* * *

**As you can see, I'm still not entirely sure how the heck to format this thing...Also, my grammer sucks anyone who reviews with grammer help or spelling help I will e-hug. Because it be kind of weird for me to randomly glomp someone I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *glare* I don't own...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**By unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

Date Date uh my awesomeness forgot the Date

**Dear Diary,**

_Other than me totally spacing out on today's date, cause I'm to awesome to remember the date. I was not that un-awesome I forgot to do what I intended to do!_

_Which is confrount Italy. There is something hiding underneath all the pasta obsession._

_It all started with…_

"Italy, please don't make pasta every day." Ludwig said. "We need more than carbohydrates to survive." He scolds.

"But it's pasta! , explain to Mr. Germany this!" Italy says giving me the most cutest puppy dog look.

"Ita-chan, did you make pasta everyday when you lived with Piano-ass?" Little Italy might be really cute but the awesome me is almost sick of pasta.

"Vee~ No, Miss Hungry wouldn't let me." Italy says happily, yet sadly. Whatever it was it was cute.

"Why don't you cook like that, ja? It would make Germany happy, make him seem less mean." I said. Older brother rights mean I can pick on little Ludwig whenever I want.

"Brother…"Ludwig exasperates.

"Vee? I'ld do that!" Ita-chan says. He runs back into the kitchen all existed, spilling out things in Italian that I don't understand.

"Thanks, Brother." Ludwig says. "Bet he still makes pasta tomorrow?"

"The awesome me doesn't make dumb bets." I said grinning at him. "Not even to the cute little Brother."

"Stop calling me cute!" Ludwig said while blushing.

"Never! Kesesese~" I said laughing. Italy laughing along with me, walking out of the kitchen slowly.

"Veee~ you look just like my Brothers tomatoes!" Ita-chan said.

My brother looking at both of us shaking his head. "I'll just cook." He said walking into the kitchen to cook. Leaving Italy and me laughing in the hallway.

After a while of laughing, I turn toward Italy. "Let leave my brother to the cooking, come with me upstairs. Ja?" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall.

"Vee~?" He says confused. but allows me to bring him with me.

"So Italy, what are your plans with my brother?" I said my 'bad cop' voice once we get to the room of interrogation (yes we have one, don't ask why, ja.). "You may be cute, but no one messes with my little Brother."

"Huh?" Italy says confused. " I just want to be friends with . He looks lonely."

"Agreed. However, a nation just doesn't join a war simply for friends." I said stiffly, poking his side in the correct manner. "What is Italy's reason for war? Don't give me this friendship crap."

Italy face darkens, folding his arms across his legs he's pulling toward his chest. "Italy wants to prove itself. To make a new Roman, no Italian Empire. Romano is the solider out of the two of uses he's out fighting Greece, while I am here because of diplomatic reasons." His face starts tearing up, "Please don't tell Mr. Germany!"

"I won't. My brother can use a friend." I said in my normal voice "Well, I guess it's good Germany doesn't know how to get the serious side out of you then."

"Veeee~"

_In a way, I guess I kind of understand the Italy's want for a new empire. Isn't that what Hitler and Ludwig want as well?_

**Sincerely,**

**Gilbert the Awesome**

**

* * *

**Yo, how are you? Here's 4...Italy is adorable but he needs a serious side, like seriously. (Poland FTW!) At any rate, I would love to get reviews on things that could improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**by unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

_Today, I read a book. Mein Kampf, at my brothers request..._

Ludwig and I are sitting quietly drinking our beer at a pub. Not trying to get drunk, but to loosen Ludwig's tongue enough for him to be comfortable to tell me whats up. Our stools pulled up to the bar, in our hidden nation status clothing.

"Big Brother." Ludwig said. I look at him and notice he's staring straight at me. His tanner skin looking as pale as my albino. The usual sky blue eyes look like the Atlantic on a bad day.

"What is it, Ludwig? Did Francis visit again?" War debt's were hard on him. I've seen him and his italian work weeks straight on those coo coo clocks. I helped where I could but I had business with Prussia I couldn't get away from.

"Nein, Brother." He sighs and decides to chug the rest of his beer. "I know you had awesome Prussian business to take care of but have you ever heard of Adolf Hitler or Mein Kampf?"

"Ja. Wasn't Hitler that Beer Hall wanna be military activist? I thought you put him in jail." That was the day, you didn't come down for dinner because of chest pain. Munich, while not Berlin, was a cultural center of Germany. He felt a hand crawl up his chest when the Communism or civil unrest was brought about. I still remember the screams and I had a Ludwig sized bed buddy for weeks.

"I did. While he was there he wrote a book that is changing my people." His voice came out quietly and with a surprising disapproving tone. Surprising, this is the first time Ludwig has a different opinion from Germany.

Ludwig, reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a slim red book. "Brother, I have the same feeling like when we were the German Empire. Before the great war, when our leaders agreed with the Austria-Hungarian leaders? I have feeling it's connected to this book."

I take the blood colored book from his hands.

"I see. I wouldn't worry worry about it, Little Brother. Whatever happens, you have the awesome me. Too hell and back, ja?"

"Too Hell and Back."

Germany, Germany, Germany, it seems you and me have a problem coming, ja? Hopefully, there won't be a war.

I love you, my brother.

**Gil**

* * *

*dances randomly*


	6. Chapter Drunk I Mean 6!

Disclaimer: At this point, I don't think I claim anything.

* * *

**Chapter Drunk I mean 6!**

**by unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

**Diery,**

The awesome, Prussia, otherwise known as me. Is greatly amused. Have I mentioned I loved my awesome little brother Ludwig, who is currently the object of my amusement. We've successfully gotten the Baltic State, Lithuania from the big bad Soviet Union.

It was AWESOME! It involved duck tape, vodka, handcuffs, and a tank. We got Russia drunk, then ducktape'd him to a tank while Ludwig carried a handcuffed Lithuania over his shoulder and we ran.

Also, we may have been a little drunk at the time but hey, leader is happy. Although, Ludwig and I didn't exactly tell him how we go him.

Anyways, back to the awesomely totally amusing thing happening right now. I spiked Ludwig's drink (again, don't look at me like that) and well now, lets say he's turned into a failed Italian and Lithuania is the women.

"Want an German sausage?" Ludwig said leaning almost peering over the short man. Also, Ludwig can't flirt if his life depended on it, his cheesiness it so cute!

"Ahhh, no?" the red faced Baltic says in Lithuanian, forgetting Ludwig doesn't understand.

"…is that a yes?" Ludwig says slightly confused, turning toward me asking what he said. I nodded, to which Ludwig continued to hit on Luthania, who's now glaring at me. Man if looks could kill, oh well this is amusing as hell and like I'm gonna let a 'comrade get the best of the awesome Prussia.

"Should I get the handcuffs an wip?" the drunk German says.

"No!" Toris pleaded?

"Keseseseses~"

**The Gilbert**

**

* * *

**This chapter amused me greatly, a litte on the short side but really it was just humor for this sad fanfic. Drunk!Ludwig is fun to write. Also, Lithuania if my research is anything to go by supported nazi germany which is where this comes from.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**by unforgiven666**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

_Today, I made a decision. Lud- Well I can feel our citizens who disapprove the government and hide Jews. So I'll do the best to help them as well._

_Rather sudden this, ja? well it happened rather suddenly, I'd admit. It happened..._

I was marching along side the German troops into nearing the border. Tomorrow, we invade after the air strikes. We will strike fear of the Nazi regime into these people. Stopping for today, after we've finish setting up camp for tonight. I wonder off by myself, away from these Germans. Not a single Prussian soldier with us. My people, are the most awesome in the world, you know? Want to know why? They come from ME DUH!

Anyway, I reach a grassland when I see the hair. Quietly, I walk up to him.

"Didn't expect to find you so quickly, Netherlands. But never the less, Its much easier to invade you now." I say kicking his side. His head turns to me.

"Prussia." his voice quivers slightly.

"Ja?"

"This war, it's like the Great war isn't it?"

"In a way." I say solemnly, " but in a way it is more than that."

"Worse?" Netherlands voice says worriedly.

"Ja. Ludwig gets random fits of coughing up blood and started cutting himself." While coughing up blood and cutting isn't abnormal for a nation. It is for a nation rising to power, like how Germany is.

"…He's killing his own people!" Netherlands reached the same conclusion as me.

"Ja. The Nazi government has camps for Jew's and has begun killing some off them. The Furher doesn't realize that Ludwig is connected to these people. Germany, had jews who considered Germany their home." I can't protect my little brother from himself.

"So how is it for you?" the Dutchman interjects.

"I pray everyday for my sins, for Ludwig's sins, and for it to be over."

"That bad?"

"Not yet." I say sitting down next to him. Staring up at the stars, with the enemy right next to me.

"You've come for me." Netherlands said after a while.

"I have been ordered to." I say tiredly. The war has barely started and my awesomeness knows the ending already. I can feel the end of 'Prussia', my beautiful country. I won't die myself, Germany, Ludwig needs me.

The Dutchmen nods, "I see" he says standing up. "You haven't captured me yet, even though we've been sitting here talking for the past few minutes."

"Ja, and hopefully I won't." He looks confused at me. "Run and hide." I don't want another sin. I ding into my pocket and hand him bleach and contacts. "If there is no other option use these, stop by Germany's house and ask for me. Say your name is Biffar if Ludwig ask and if Austria ask say I impregnated your sister. I'll find a way to hide you, or get you to Canada with your Royals."

He takes the bleach and contacts. "Thank you, Gilbert."

"It's nothing." I say standing. "Alles Gute…"

"Auf Wiedersehen"

_I will see you outside this war one day, Netherlands._

**Gilbert**

* * *

Part uno of the Netherlands thing with Prussia. ^^ kinda got this idea from Ann Frank. Also the 'biffar' is from my grandmothers maiden name, I have no idea what it means I just needed a simple German name.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ...don't own Hetalia, History, Nations, nor the guy behind you.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**by unforgiven666**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

_Today, I found out what Ludwig hid from me._

_I didn't included this in my previous entries cause well I didn't think the lie of Ludwig would be so important, ja? Or at least make me laugh so much. Heres the conversation about the lie:_

_"_Who is next, Brother?"

"Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium." Ludwig says smirking. "The General has come up with a strategy, he want's you to lead it the ground troops for Netherlands, Brother."

I'm smirking now too. " Kesesesese~~ It's been a while since I've invaded someone vital regions." My hands twitching at the thought. "Will you be joining me in, little brother? Let me show you how you properly get vital regions."

"Nein, Brother. I'm needed in Denmark sadly." Ludwig shakes his head as he said. "I'll see you soon, ja?"

"Ja." I said turning around swiftly in the other direction. 'God, why does Ludwig feel the need to lie to my face? What is he really doing?'

_Here is our fight today:_

"YOU INVADED FRANCE!"

"…ja."

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Because, Brother, I knew you were going to react like this."

"THE AWESOME ME CAN REACT ANYWAY I WANT! THIS IS LIKE IF I INVADED ITATLY WITHOUT TELLING YOU!"

"Don't bring Italy into this!"

"WHY CAN'T I? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO BONE HIM!"

"BROTHER, SHUT UP!"

"….Seriously? Ludwig, you just bitch slapped me. Keseseses~ Taking to many classes with Austria, aren't you?"

I laughed so hard, man. Kesesese~

At any rate, We've invaded France, again. Francis….

**Gil**

* * *

*insert more random dancing*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: go to chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**By unforgiven666**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

They will be talking about the Fall of France in History books.

France, Francis, my buddy, my once upon drunken conquest, and one of my best friends. The Bad Friends Trio we we're is no more. I'm a soldier, I'm a nation, I'm just a mere pawn to the Furher and my people. Which is why when Germany and I, march onto French soil, no tears are shelled between the two of us.

I knew the French land better than most. I pointed out to Ludwig France's weak points, and what is bloodiest pace to attack. Doing what a proud Prussian Knight would do for his Brother in Arms. Even though, even though, Gilbert wants to run to Antonio and beg him to hide Francis far away from here.

But I'm not all Gilbert, I'm Prussia as well. And Prussia, is a solider. I took my knighthood and threw it out the window when the camps started burning. There is no honor here.

The only thing I could do for my friend was instead of having him in our basement, I asked for him to be put into house arrest.

The first thing is to catch him though. We did, according to the SS report and all thats left is for me to tell Francis of whats happening.

So I followed Ludwig down the road to see soldiers with guns pointing to an all to familiar house. Germany signals them back for a moment and opens the gate.

"Go Brother." Ludwig understood.

"Ja." I trough through the over grown weeds taking over France. Taking in everything that changed from the bright beautiful France. My feet feeling heavier with every step till i reached the door.

The door is painted red. With a note on the door. ' Come in, Prussia.' written in blood on white paper with Francis's handwriting.

Anger, seeps in, for really no reason but that I'm always Gill or Gilbert to Francis. I kick down the door and quickly march my way to Francis main bedroom. There is old blood all over the place. In the bed, lies Francis wearing his military uniform. His once beautiful hair is now stained red.

"Prussia." Francis said. Apparently, wake and now eyeing my own Uniform.

"Cut the crap, Francis. We agreed long ago that we always be Gilbert and Francis no matter what happens." I said.

"Oui. We did, didn't we?" He says attempting to sit up. "Sadly, times change, my friend. Now, you're invading me again."

"I don't have a choice." I say stiffly.

"I know." Francis wheezes and coughs into his hand blood. "So you're here to take me?"

"Nein, I'm here to tell you that Germany and I are placing you under house arrest. Our soldiers will be stationed in your house, my personal guard will see to it you're fed and not…" I trailed off.

War is filled with broken lonely men, and rape just happens. My personal guard will keep anyone from touching Francis.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing" I wish I could have done more for you….

**Sincerely,**

**Prussia**

* * *

For some reason, I can't seem to stick to one format...oups? Sorry about that...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't sue me or just shut me down. Please just love me with your steel heart!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**By unforgiven666**

* * *

**Dear Diary**,

This is just a quick update, because it be suspicious, if I don't write in you. Whats going on? Netherlands, is sneaking into my secret in house bunker. It's rather small. 6ft by 6ft by 6f located under my bed, however till a underground movement in Netherlands is located. This is the safest bet.

It all started...

"Prussia, Sir! There's someone at the door for you." A German soldier barks at me saluting.

"Ja? Who is it" I said not caring except that this fool interrupted the awesome's Prussia's sleep.

"A Mr. Biffar, Sir! He gave the correct password, Sir!" Ah, Netherlands. Well it is getting pretty rough over there.

"Let him in, direct him to me. Ja, Private?" I ordered him.

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldier marches off.

Netherlands, Netherlands, what can the ever awesome me do for you? Protect you from the big bad Germans, while I can't do anything for your people. My awesomeness can keep you from the death camps that Poland got sent too whenever Brother and Russia got bored.

The soldier knocked then entered the room followed by the Dutchman. "Your dismissed." I said to the soldier, my eyes not straying from the Nation. He leaves the room. "So… my Prussian Spy, how are things?" I said to the nation raising my eyebrow, hoping he get the hint.

He raises his own eyebrow in response, a questioning glance. I look toward the door. "Good, good." he says getting it.

"Awesome, you know what we should be doing?" I said giving a flat stare this time.

"Nein?" Netherlands said in German.

"We should be drinking beer at the beer hall!" I said smiling. "Come on." Grabbing his unawesome arm I start dragging him toward the door.

"Ja…" He says confused but pulls his arm from me and walks next to me but behind me toward the exit. Good, very good. While it just be something that just happened, to the soldiers, its a sign of power. The soldier from earlier along with the other on duty in the front of the house salute at me as we walk past.

Finally, we are both on the street. Walking on the side walk, crowded but not crowded crowded where you can't move or become very intimate with someone else's body by accident. "This way," I say, leading him to a popular and very special beer hall.

Going through the doors of the place, I flash I id to the bartender. Nodding, he flips the switch allowing us to the back. "Thanks" I said, not looking at the others in the hall as I enter the back room. The Dutchman followed me, not saying a word, but eyes wide when he notices the Jewish golden star laying on the floor.

"This is a temporary safe spot for Jews who've successfully managed to look German enough to pass. Like with bleached hair and blue eyes, or some other way." I said, looking at him. "How much damaged have you taken?"

"Internally only, hasn't surfaced but for a few paper cuts." He says, looking straight at me, his colored blue eyes showing the pain of his people.

"Have you gotten 'sick', yet?" He looks confused. "Have you started coughing up blood mixed with weird smelling gas? Then couldn't get up for days?" I explained.

"No." He said.

"Good. The 'final solution' has yet to effect you that way then. So, would you like to hide in my place or hide with a non-nation?"

"Ah.. you."

"Ja, then stay here. A friend will be here in a few hours with a delivery to make to the back of the house. I'll distract Germany, Austria, and Italy. Japan will direct you to the hiding spot."

I left him there and went about my normal business. And now I must go distract Ludwig and Piano

**Bye for now,**

**Gilbert the AWESOME!**

* * *

Part two of the Netherlands thing! ^^ Sorry if Netherlands seems weird but remember this is in the middle of a War... so yeah... also I've lived in the Netherlands for a part of my life, which promotes a positive view of him in here kind of. That and how would i write lolita into this thing? O.o


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**by unforgiven666**

**

* * *

**

"Brother, I'm heading out." Ludwig said. Almost out the doorway dressed in his militia uniform. Austria holding the door open for him to leave.

"Ja. Oh! You're forgetting something!" Gilbert said sticking his head out into the hallway. Ludwig looks confusingly at his brother. Gilbert pulls off his cross and throws it at the confused German. "Wear this tonight." Germany catches it without looking, the replaces his cross with it while nodding at the Prussian.

"Austria, take care of Prussia for me and stay inside" Ludwig barked stiffly. Now realizing, his elder brother knew what was going on. "Also, make sure Italy doesn't go to the basement, or the closet, or cook all our food."

"I will." The pianist said, now getting it himself.

Germany turns and takes the first step on to the road, when he hears the shout "A bit of advice, no regrets tonight. It's much easier to live with yourself." from his brother.

"Ja." He said to himself and walks off.

die Kristallnacht is tonight.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

Burning, shattering of glass, the spilling of blood, and a belief is all around tonight. My own country, much smaller than my Brothers, is doing the same as Ludwig's.

_die Kristallnacht_

I'm so much smaller now, not physically but nationally. I can feel my nation, my land's, my people so much more now. They are less, they are angry, they are doing

die Kristallnacht

I've sprouted a black and blue bruise on my right leg. I don't know what that is specifically but its a burning. My head hurts, its burning too. Books are being burned.

_die Kristallnacht_

For my Prussian people, I deal with all this pain. For them, my awesome people. If this is their will, then I will live with it. I love them even though...

**die Kristallnacht**

A cut's appeared on my face, like a nick from shaving. A small cut, resembling glass.

_**die Kristallnacht**_

**The Formally Free State of Prussia.**

* * *

Sorry, I have to study for finals which is why the late upload...oh its 1:33am here so actually not sure what time it is for you so it might actually be on time for you?

I lost my train of thought there, sorry about that. At any rate, my friends and I have been taken to watching this stories traffic because...well we're trying to avoid studying for finals like normal college students here. I bet on Canada coming in after the USA, my surprise to find out its the Netherlands. Yes! Awesomeness on a stick! I may not be winning the bet but I love the Netherlands so I don't care. No one bet on Netherlands...so its okay for me to cheer for them.

In other news, I love Eurovision. Much better than American Idol, America's got talent, Britian's got talent, and my own random singing. I'm bored sorry I'll shut up now.

Review please?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own

**Chapter 12**

**By unforgiven666**

"It's a cold and broken hallelujah."

* * *

_The time is the second Great War, on the germany forces front lines a Prussian stands._

_An end to a era is coming ,the solider thinks with a rifle in his hands shooting at enemy. Blood stains of his brothers lie on his dirty uniform, recalling the news from earlier._

_The American's should not have been bothered. The pain in his chest pounded even more. Hitler is going to fall and the barely standing Prussian Nation well be no more._

_But hell if we go quietly, the solider thinks charging into no-mans land. That if Prussia is destined to fall then hell will we let Germany fall as well._

_The only thing he received for his noble actions was a bullet wound of his own and the flash of blue eyes going cold next to him._

A scream penetrated the quiet night time of Germany. Not a 'OMG I just awoke to a spider on my chest' but the tortures long drawn out scream of a man. One all too revealing and in very much in pain, something that Germany only recognized from his visit to a ...camp.

Sobs, crying, and the thud of a body coming from the room next to him. Ludwig sat up in his bed, starring into the darkness in the direction of the scream.

'Brother…' he muttered to himself. Getting up and walking to the door of his brother's instinctively.

Another scream comes, when Ludwig's hand reaches the door handle. The German Nation pauses, listening to his brother mutter to himself his name after the scream. 'Is it all my fault?' Ludwig pondered, his hand still on the door knob.

A hand reaches out and places itself upon the nations shoulders. Ludwig looks up at the person who it's connected too.

'Go.' Austria mouths to him.

It was the push he needed.

Prussia, Gilbert, awake in his bed holding his right arm in pain when Germany bust through the door.

"Brother?" the albino asks the german. Sitting up as best he could, while motioning for Ludwig to sit. "Is there something I can-" He was cut off by Germany arms wrapping around him suddenly, holding him strongly but weak. Like he was afried of breaking him, his brothers head on his shoulder a saddened dampness was felt through the Prussian shirt"Ludwig?"

"I'm sorry, Im sorry." the blond mutters into the albino's shirt. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." Ah, the prussian thinks , he's regurgitating on old habits from his childhood.

"It's okay, brother." He said wrapping his own pale arms around the german's black night shirt. "To hell and back, ja?"

"Ja."

**Dear Diary,**

**I love my brother. Even if he is the cause of my pain sometimes but I love him.**

**Not for our promise, not for the times we've had, but for the fact he still believes in me.**

**Mein Schatz**

**

* * *

**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Chapter 13**

**By unforgiven666**

* * *

"Prussia." Ludwig says suddenly using my country name.

"Ja?" I saw turning my head toward him.

"I've talked to my leader." Germany says. "I've asked about getting our border back."

"Really? Awesome." I said. I miss being next to my brother instead of you know being in the middle of Poland territory. "And what did he say."

"The Furher wants too." Ludwig says. "The advisors think we should include the Soviet Union though."

"I see. So you are finally going to meet Russia then?"

"Ja." He says. "Brother, would you come with me?"

"Of course. the awesome me wouldn't let my little my little brother go to it alone. Kesesese~ even though one would think you'd stop being scared of him when you grew up."

Ludwig turns red. "I saw his heart fall out…"

"You've told me, and since I've had to go the dumb League of Nations. Which by the way, your leader made me walk out of." I say teasingly to him.

"Yeah….about that… um…thank you brother."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for." I said smiling at him. "Now where is the meeting to be located at?"

Ludwig and I make our way to Poland's house in Warsaw. Why we are here to talk to Russia, I have no clue. Ludwig mumbled something about 'neutrality', but really why are we meeting in the country we are planning to invade?

At any rate, we arrived at the hot pink painted house. Judging by the car parked, I've assumed Russia or the USSR or does it really matter has arrived before us. Ludwig knocks on the pink wooden door, cringing at the color. I myself am in half shock, who the heck lets their country paint their house pink?

"You guys are like totally late." Poland says while opening the door. "Russia's has been here with Lithuania for like hours."

"Uh sorry." Ludwig mumbles. "We got lost by your directions." Stepping inside the pink monstrosity.

"How so? I have like the only pink house in the neighborhood." Poland said disbelievingly.

"I thought you were joking." My brother says turning pink.

"I told you, Brother. Kesesese- But no, don't listen to the person whose met Poland before!" I said, walking into the parlor. "So where is the partner in crime?"

"Prussia, you're like totally weird." Poland said flipping his hair. "Russia is in the War Room, Down the hall three doors to your left."

"Come on, Brother." I said dragging Ludwig to the War Room. "Pray that it isn't pink, Ludwig."

"It's like totally yellow in there!" Poland shouts from down the hall. "Also, like tell Lithu to play hostess for me cause I like got something to totally do."

"Ja!"

Ludwig opens the door to Poland's War Room. Russia, turns to look at us.

"Become one with Russia?"

"NEIN!"

Oh, wait that's a nightmare. So, My awesomeness opens the door and glomps Lithuania. What? I can't help if he's cute.

"Brother!" Ludwig says chasing after me into the War Room. "Don't randomly jump people! Didn't you learn anything from the 'Incident'!"

Insert my full body twitch here. He should know better than to mention that.

"Incident, Comrade?" Russia says, tired of being ignored a little.

"Ah, it's nothing Russia." I say quickly. "This is my Brother, Germany. Germany, This is Russia. Germany, Russia, Germany." Pointing to each of them, when I said their name. Not satisfied till they shock hands." Okay good. Now Russia, can you please keep your organs in your body momentarily? The League of Nations reassured us that you have a heart."

Russia nodded, stunned that I would say this or that I said it without taking a breath. Meaning I'm read in the face. My Brother on the other hand, faceplam'ed as soon as i mentioned organs.

Ludwig turns to Lithuania, "Poland said that he had something urgent to do so you'll play 'hostess'?"

Lithuania sighed "Knowing him, it's something to do with shoes. I'll be right back with Vodka and Beer."

"Thank you" Ludwig says turning to look at Russia. Who has a childish smile on as soon as the word Vodka was mentioned.

"So, Comrade, what is this I hear about neutrality and invasion?" Russia says after Lithuania has left the room.

"My Leaders and I, wish to gain a border we lost to the unfair treaties." Ludwig starts off.

"Da, but what does this have to do with me?" Russia said.

"You want more land for Mother Russia, ja?" I said.

"Da."

"Well then, how about we sign a treaty that you remain neutral and we won't attack you? And to finalize it we split something that is land in origin"

"You have my attention, Comrade."

"We sign the act here in Warsaw, Poland. Then in a few, we invade here and divide the land between the two of us."

"Ah, that sounds like a plan Comrade." Russia said after his chant after Ludwig said 'invade'. "So, you do know what happens if you don't hold to your side of the treaty, Germany?" He says grinning at Germany and me.

"N-nein?" Ludwig managed to say, while I stare out a window. …what? I'm too awesome for this conversation.

"You will become one with Mother Russia."

Totally expected that one.

* * *

..


End file.
